IntelligentShipping
by VampiricRosia
Summary: some random oneshots of the relationship between my OC's Terrina Satobi and Reece Amanaka


Author Note: so this is the scene before, Hoshiko battles against Devlin and Terrina is Working on Hoshiko's Beyblade repairs and stuff and thing about the battle between her twin Kerrima and Devlin. then Reece comes by and comforts her and tells her to think of Better things.

i own all the OC's but i do not own Beyblade, Takao Aoki does!

Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

><p>Terrina looked at her laptop screen. It had all the information for Hoshiko's beyblade on it. She had to finish up the repairs before Hoshiko's battle with Devlin. The memory of Kerrima's battle came back into her mind. Her poor younger twin was laid up in the hospital as she worked. Terrina knew Hoshiko would win, but something inside her wanted to battle Devlin herself.<p>

"Terri you have a guest." Her father's voice came from upstairs in the shop.

"Send them on down here dad!" she yelled in reply and continued to work.

She heard footsteps as they dropped down the staircase. She could tell by the loudness and the heaviness of them, who is was.

"What's up Reece, need some beyblade work done like Hoshie?" she remarked as she turned around to see the beautiful black haired boy that stood in front of her.

Reece smirked and put his hand in his pockets.

"Nope I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by" he said.

Terrina smiled. She knew very well that he was lying. But it was a lie like Ryoku's usual stuff. He had this charm to his lies and that made him even more dangerous than Ryoku. But Terrina didn't care, she enjoyed seeing him lies or no lies.

"I see well you can sit down." She replied as she looked down at Hoshiko's beyblade.

Reece rolled his eyes and sat down in the chair next to her. He watched as she finished up Hoshiko's Beyblade. She wasn't her usual cheery self. Something was different and Reece had a pretty good idea of what it was.

"How is Kerri? "He asked.

"She is doing well. She's awake and eating like she always has." She replied still not looking at him.

"And you?"

Terrina looked up at Reece and didn't say anything right away.

"I'm fine"

Her voice sounded as if she was trying to convince herself instead of Reece that it was true.

"No you're not; you're sitting here making sure Hoshiko's beyblade is ready for revenge." Reece stated as he laid back in the chair he sat in.

Terrina put Hoshiko's Beyblade and the tool she was holding back on the desk in front of her and looked once again over to Reece. He was right.

"What else can I do Reece? My twin is hurt in the hospital because of this guy. I can't let that happen to my best friend as well." Terrina felt herself falling apart on the inside as she admitted it. She had failed her twin. She couldn't fail the one person who could beat Devlin.

Reece put his hand on her shoulder and held her eyes with his own. He moved his chair over near her enough to where there knee where touching each other.

"Kerri will be fine. She is stronger than you think she is. And you know better than to worry about Hoshiko, if she knew that you where she would pop you in the side of the head for it."

Terrina couldn't help but smile a little. She sighed but Reece still held on to her eyes with his. He moved a piece of her pink hair out of her face.

"Yeah well I can't just forgive him and do nothing to help. I mean Kerrima is my younger twin sister. I am support to be the one protecting her." She said with a sob.

Terrina laid her head on Reece's shoulder and continued to sob. She felt his arms wrap around her and rubbed her back as she sobbed. She couldn't help but feel safe around Reece. She opened her now teary eyes as Reece pulled her away from him to look her in the eyes.

"I understand remember I'm an older sibling too. But feeling hatred or not letting the past behind will only hurt you. Kerri and Hoshie do not want you to that. Why do you think gave you her word. When she battles don't think for a second she isn't going to have enough of those emotions inside of her. But that's so you won't have to feel it."

Reece explained as he wrapped Terrina's tears off her face with his thumbs. He gave her a tender smile as she looked up at him.

"So stop with all this hating and forget what happened with Kerri, because after tomorrow it will be over."

Terrina sighed and nodded. She knew he was right. She didn't really like it but there was no way around it. She just had to put her faith in Hoshiko like Kerrima was and everyone had.


End file.
